


Darkwing the next generation

by Azamandus



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Honker Muddlefoot, Morgana Macawber/Drake Mallard, oc characters - Relationship





	Darkwing the next generation

Gosalyn watched from the cracked door as Morgana slipped out of her parent’s bedroom.”Drake hunny I’ll be back as soon as I make breakfast.” Gosalyn quickly closed the door sealing off her fathers muffled reply. She reached for her cell and dialed Herb. “Heya Herb, looks like I’ll be able to meet you later,where did you wanna meet up?” They agreed to meet at the local coffee shop and go on from there. “Gosalyn, Gosalyn! Girl don’t you hear me calling you?” “Uh sorry daddy I was on the phone.” “Your stepmother and I are going out today to the convention at the St Canard civics center, did you want to come with us?”

“Nah just got finished making plans with Herb, hey dad can I ask you something?” “Sure what is it sweety?” “Are you ever going to take up your cape again?” “Gosalyn we’ve been over this before St Canard is safely in the hands of the rest of the friendly four, and I can now take care of my company and make sure I take care of those who mean most to me,now no more talk about crime fighting okay?” “Daddy I can’t help it, I see the news and a new generation of costumed criminals has taken St Canard by storm,look at this!” 

Gosalyn handed her dad her cell and clicked on a news link that showed a costumed criminal calling herself Tiger lily robbing the St Canard national bank. Drake watched the video,then returned Gosalyn’s phone.”I can see you are not going to let this go are you?” “No daddy...I think someone needs to do something, the friendly four has their hands full world wide now a days and St Canard is taking the brunt of it,because they can’t be here to protect us.” “Alright your 18 now, I guess it’s time I passed the torch to a new darkwing.” “Oh daddy I love you...I won’t let you down!” “When I return from today's business at the convention center I’ll pass you the mantle now go meet up with Honker and have a little fun okay.”

“Dad I haven’t called him honker in ages it’s herb now right?” “Sure sure whatever you say,now go have some fun.” Herb muddlefoot put his cellphone down and grinned, he and Gosalyn had become boyfriend and girlfriend sometime ago,and he was finally ready to ask her the most important question a young man thinks about. He stared at his mirror and asked.”Wanna have sex.” His voice had deepened as he got older, Gosalyn said he sounded like that actor Rocky Loonwiser. His older brother Tank said he sounded like a wimp. Again he checked his pocket,the three pack of condoms was still in there, he swallowed they had been going out now for the last two years, but today he was going to ask her.

Gosalyn rounded the corner and noticed Herb as he slipped into the coffee shop, god he had turned into a real hunk, random dirty thoughts crept into her mind,she pushed them away. All she could think about was his deep sexy voice when she had spoken to him earlier. She pushed open the door and nearly ran into him in front of her. He had been stopped just inside by someone. Gosalyn glanced around him and noticed Jillian quackmire flouncing herself at him. Gosalyn’s stare could have frozen the little tramp solid.”So Herb what did you want to get here boyfriend?” The glance Gosalyn received from the other girl was priceless.

“Oh Gos, hey babe I thought we might grab a couple of mocha’s and head over to the park I wanted to show you where they are putting up the new garden exhibit.” “Great...and I have some news to give you to.” They went to the counter as Jillian stormed out of the shop.”Hey Gos, I had something I wanted to ask you later, it’s kinda personal is that okay?” Gosalyn nodded. What could be so important Herb had to ask her if it was ok to ask her, they had been boyfriend and Girlfriend since Sophomore year unless. She stopped sipping her mocha and looked at him intently,he’d shaved, and he was wearing cologne, the one he had worn to the junior prom suddenly her stomach started doing flipflops,was he going to finally want to talk about the big S word?

Herb adjusted his MP3 and handed her an ear phone.”Just got the latest cut by our favorite artist. Here have a listen.” She leaned closer to him and her heart started racing the music was sensual, the kind of stuff she always heard coming out of radios on makeout hill,the few times she had gone there to watch other girls make out and get to know what it was all about. She swallowed his hand had drifted across to take hers.”Uh about that question how personal is personal?”

“Uh well it’s just personal, you ok?” Gosalyn nodded she was far from ok,they finished their coffee’s and headed to the park his hand in hers they strolled past other couples holding hands and he guided her to the new garden under construction. “Your dads company is funding the garden project isn’t that awesome!?” “Yeah sure, my dads always doing stuff for St Canard, now what was it you wanted.” Herbs lips came in and stopped her words,the kiss was soft and made her tingle. When he drew away she felt like she was floating.”About what I wanted to ask you...uh...I like you a whole lot...and I think you like me to...so uh.” “You wanna have sex right?”

Herb sat there stunned, she had just blurted it out, he took a second to recover.”Well that’s what I was going to say before you just blurted it out.” “You know you want it!” Herb was dumbstruck.”Uh we can’t do that in public!” “Sure you wanna and I wanna there’s nothing stopping us from going in the bushes over there and just letting nature take its course.” Her attitude about sex made his brain turn to mush. “Let’s do it.” She dragged him to the bushes and started to get undressed, herbs pulse started racing, as each piece came off,soon she was standing there buck naked except for her silky stockings. 

He gulped as she approached.”OK so get undressed already, please.” His resolve faltered as she got closer,he started to sweat till her hand came up and brushed his cheek. “Herb come on let’s do it right here, I want to feel it,and see how it feels to have you here.She had drawn his other hand down to touch her,he could feel a slick wetness on his fingers as she put his hand there. Softly he moved a finger to caress that wetness, Gosalyn inhaled sharply,it felt amazing to have his touch on her body.

The clothes came off in a hurry.The both of them fell to the ground stark naked and started to explore each others bodies, she found his fast stiffening cock and caressed the tip as he inserted his finger into her soft folds mutual masturbation felt like a good way to start this,soon Gosalyn was panting Herbs skillful touch had her quivering in excitement.”Do you wanna?” Her words seemed to electrify him into action.He grabbed his pants and pulled out a three pack of condoms,then only then had she thought about birth control.”Uh need help with that?” Herbs face looked shocked his fingers fumbled and she grabbed the condoms from him.”Lay back or were never gonna get to the good stuff.” Gosalyn opened the first packet and slipped the slick condom on herbs throbbing cock,she could feel his pulse as she slipped it down to the base.  
“Uh so how do you wanna do this?” Herb looked like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.”Uh I thought you might have some ideas?”

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow at that,then thought about the things she had witnessed on makeout hill.”So if your asking me what position I want to try,uh I don’t know what it’s called but the girl gets on top like this then she sort of.Herbs hard throbbing cock slid home in her like a glove,he thrust up a little when he moved under her,and the movement sent an erotic thrill up her spine. Urgently she thrust down on him, his breathing accelerated.Her mind started drifting away,the pleasure felt so much better then the vibrator she had used since forever to satisfy her urges.”Oh god...Herb...that feels so good can you maybe uh,like raise your hips a little to make the rhythm.He thrust up hard as she came down the jolt of her first ever sexual contact orgasm sent a blast of wetness across herb,Gosalyn’s mind exploded.

Her mouth formed a big O of overwhelming pleasure and she continued to bounce on him, each bounce sending a jag of sweet orgasmic bliss up her spine.”OH...oh shit...I think I’m going to..Gosalyn ground down on him hard on the next bounce and herbs eyes rolled back in his head,she felt the heat of him pulsing his release she felt replete and slowly pulled herself off him.”Did that feel good for you to?” Her answer was a hard drawn out wet kiss from him.Still breathing hard she could feel him caressing her shoulders.”Uh Gosalyn, was I ok?” She stared at him,shock plain on her face.”Uh I think you did everything right, I mean I had a great orgasm and it looks like you sure did.”

Herb looked down at the full condom and grinned stupidly.”Uh this size might be a little small what do you think?” She reached over and brushed her fingers against his fast flagging penis. “I think your cock is bigger then those condoms are meant for for sure,uh is it uncomfortable to use them or we ok to go again?” “Go again?” Gosalyn smirked at him.”Did you think a girl likes to stop at just once? Oh hell no I ain’t no one trick ride,you better get that idea out of your head if were going to start having regular sex,you better know your going to be marathon man when we get done!” Herb swallowed,what had he unleashed Gosalyn was some kind of Nymphomaniac maybe, or maybe she just wanted to feel him inside her.

That thought made him happy,his girlfriend really liked having sex with him,in shock at that astounding revelation he just kissed her. Herbs lips touching hers gave her another thrill,their tongues came together,he stroked her hair,that felt really nice,soon her body started to respond again,when she looked down herb was fumbling for the condoms again.She grinned and helped him find them.”Ok so the first time we tried the position I wanted,this time you chose one.” Her throaty whisper sent a thrill through his body.What had he seen on his brothers computer,he strained to remember and finally it came to him the girl had been on the bed on all fours,and the guy had come in from behind,he remembered watching the guy plunging into the girl and her moaning had made him so hard, he’d had to go jerk off in the bathroom. He positioned her on the grass and moved up behind her the touch of him sent a jolt to her clitoris,as he plunged himself in and began to thrust hard,his hips banging against hers she was panting hard again he was really going deep she felt the tingling down to her toes,suddenly herbs hands came up and grabbed her tits,he started slamming into her harder.She could feel it coming her orgasm was building faster then when they had done it the first time,panting hard she whispered.”Fuck me baby!

The words made him frenzy,his hips thrust in slamming home in her the burst of bliss lit up her brain as she moaned in orgasmic release,at the same time Herb groaned hard and shook against her,hard pants of his exertion as he spewed the hot load of sperm, they collapsed to the grass and lay there together.”Hey Herb, uh my dad said I can be the next darkwing.” Her words left Herb in stunned disbelief.”Uh so we going to be partners then?” Gosalyn nodded.”Couldn’t do it without you baby.”

Meanwhile across town at the St. Canard convention center a diabolical plot was unfolding Lily Bushroot AKA Tiger Lily was about to make her debut on the St. Canard crime scene as the next generation in, a new crime dynasty. Her father was the famed botanist Dr. Reginald Bushroot, she had been grown from a genetic cutting and swore to carry on his brilliant criminal legacy. “Go my little tiger lily’s and devour those insolent animals, green power!”

Drake was escorting Morgana into the main hall when a ferocious plant monster burst through the doorway and started chasing some of the guests. Drake took note of the things something in the back of his mind told him these things were familiar, finally it dawned on him.”Those look like bushroots plant pals but a lot bigger and meaner. Morgana dear I have to do something or there’s going to be a lot of people getting hurt.”

Drake reached for his phone and activated an emergency call button. Gosalyn scrambled for her phone,the special line was buzzing.”Hello daddy!” “Gosalyn you’re to go into my lab, I knew this day would be coming soon and there’s something I need you to do,it’s time to get dangerous!” Gosalyn’s eyes glittered her dad hadn’t said that catch phrase in ages.”Your mission is to come to the convention center and get rid of all the pesky plant monsters that are trying to make people into mulch.” The two teens scrambled into their clothes,and dashed for the bus stop. “We have to get to the lab Herb dad says I have to spring into action seems there are some evil plant things tearing up the convention center and were needed!”

The bus dropped them off at the stop near Gosalyn’s house they ran the rest of the way, and blasted through the door, running for the chair and the secret entrance to the darkwing lair. “Hit it arrow lad!” Herb activated the entrance and they were swirled into the secret lair. Ahead of them were two new suits. Gosalyn scrambled into the one that was designed to fit her, and stared at herself in the full length mirror.”Well I guess dad wants me to go with a new color but pink, I’m gonna have a talk with him about this later.” “At least your not all decked out in bright green, ugh I look like a limesicle.” 

Dressed they ran to the launch bay and climbed into the darkwing jet.”Dad said we had to get to the Convention center fast guess the fastest way to get there is by jet, now then how does this thing work exactly?” “Hey Gos, maybe we should take the darkwing cycle instead, at least I have my learners permit to drive.” Gosalyn stood there debating with herself until he just scooped her up and plunked her down on the cycle.”Were taking the darkwing cycle and that settles it.” When had Herb gotten so assertive, she held onto him as they rocketed out of the secret lair,she could feel his muscles rippling under the body suit.”Uh you know I kind of like this side of you, makes you seem more mature.”

“Gos I usually don’t say things like this but sometimes you really upset me when you try to act all bigshot heroine can we maybe start this thing as a partnership instead of a remake of our past?” Gosalyn held tightly to Herb as they rocketed along the highway headed for down town St. Canard. You know I think your sexy when you act all macho.” Herb started laughing.”Well you could certainly take a few lessons in femininity from your stepmother instead of trying to be a tomboy all of your life.” 

“I sure wasn’t being a tomboy when we had sex earlier,doesn’t that qualify as feminine?” “Well yeah and I really enjoyed that, how about we go with that and see where it goes?” Gosalyn made a rude noise.”How about we let me be me as both my hero identity and my private self?” “I’m all for that if by being your private self means you and I can be more involved with each other.” “You just want more sex.” “No I want more then that I want you Gosalyn, not the heroine who flaps in the night and flys in to save everybody.”

“But that’s me to Herb!” “You know what I mean...when were just being us it’s ok to be girly with me,like today you really made me feel like you love me.” “Did you say la...la..love?” “Yeah pretty sure men and women who get involved with each other do it for love why?” “Do you love me Herb?” Herb pulled the cycle to the curb.”Listen I’ve loved you for years or haven’t you ever noticed?”

Gosalyn put her head on his shoulder and sighed.”I guess we could try this girly thing but don’t you go thinking I’m gonna wear pink frilly stuff all the time and act all stupid, this girl wants to know her man can take charge and she can let lose when she wants to to.” “Deal now let’s go kick some villainous ass!” They jumped off the bike and dashed towards the screaming crowd of people pouring out of the convention center doors.

Charging in they met Drake and Morgana running out.”Ho I see you to found the suits I’ve been working on lately and before you start screaming the pink was your stepmothers idea not mine, she thought a more feminine look would suit you since your more mature now, and it’s 100% breathable cotton to, well that and super resistant particle fibers woven in to stop bullets and such.” “I guess it’s ok,my man says it suits me so I’m willing to give it a try.” Drake stood there in shock his tomboy daughter had just admitted pink was ok,and her man had said she looked good in it.Drake glanced at honker and decided right then and there he would call him herb from now on.”Yep...yep...yep well you two better get a move on or this villainess is going to bring the whole place down.”


End file.
